O dia em que Draco virou lunático
by Honey G
Summary: Draco descobre que alguém completamente diferente dele é mais interessante do que parece. Fic em conjunto com o DudsAndrade.


**O dia em que Draco virou lunático**

_por Honey G e Duds_

Ela andava pelo corredor. Flutuava, na verdade, olhando para o vazio como se ele fosse uma tela pronta para ser pintada. Com aqueles olhos de constante surpresa, ele se pegou olhando para ela mais do que gostaria de admitir. Com seus cabelos loiros até a cintura, a pele branca e os olhos azuis, sempre arregalados, ela era a personificação de uma ninfa dos bosques.

Foi somente quando percebeu que ela se dirigia ao seu encontro que desviou o olhar, e passou a encarar o infinito também.

"Malfoy", disse ela com sua voz etérea, "o prof. Snape me pediu para te entregar isso"

E depositando um pedaço de pergaminho sujo de chocolate na sua mão, ela se virou e flutuou até onde sua vista já não alcançava.

Não era nada de importante afinal. Ou pelo menos, nada que ele tenha prestado atenção. A única coisa em que pensava era no movimento ondulante dos cabelos loiros de Di-Lua Lovegood. Se sentia idiota só de pensar que estava refletindo sobre cabelos de garotas, principalmente de uma louca e estranha como aquela. Ela nem era bonita.

_É claro que é, droga._

Os olhos dela eram grandes demais, protuberantes, de um azul muito claro. Pareciam aqueles globos celestes usados nas aulas de Astronomia, e emanavam a ele a mesma coisa: um certo medo e uma certa atração pelo que era desconhecido e infinito. Draco tinha medo de se aproximar de Lovegood porque ela o assustava com sua segurança e sua leveza. Nunca a vira brava, nem triste… mas talvez ele simplesmente não tenha olhado.

Chegara à porta do Salão Comunal da Sonserina sem se dar conta. Falando a senha com uma voz fraquinha, ele andava pela sala de luz verde sem prestar atenção nos colegas, sem perceber que Pansy o chamava insistentemente.

" DRACO!"

" O QUE FOI?", ele respondeu irritado. Detestava esse desespero de Pansy, e àquela hora ele se tornava ainda mais insuportável.

"O que houve com você? Que pergaminho é esse?", a garota perguntou.

"Eu estou bem, e esse pergaminho é assunto meu, e não seu. Eu deitei no seu colo, Pansy, mas isso não significa que eu sou seu namorado", e dizendo isso, Draco subiu os degraus para o dormitório masculino.

Aquele pergaminho deveria ser mais alguma baboseira de Snape sobre ajudá-lo na missão, ou, talvez num delírio bem forçado, um aviso (desnecessário) de que as notas dele de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas estavam em franco declínio. Draco suspirou e se deitou, olhando para o teto do quarto. Ele era movido a se interessar por tudo o que tinha medo, fosse entrar para os Death Eaters, fosse os olhos protuberantes de Lovegood…

_Droga, por que ele não parava de pensar nela?_

Era o jeito como ela andava, como falava com ele como se ele não fosse mais ou menos importante que qualquer outro aluno, o jeito plácido e seguro como ela tinha dito "Draco Malfoy", sem nojo, sem alteração. Aquela garota não era normal.

Talvez ela fosse… talvez… não, não podia ser!

Ele teria de descobrir isso. De uma maneira ou de outra. Mas no momento simplesmente se deitou em sua cama de dossel e puxou a cortina para ofuscar qualquer luz que pudesse entrar.

E sem sequer tirar a sua roupa, ele acabou pegando no sono pensando em como os cabelos dela esvoaçavam enquanto ela caminhava.

O loiro acordou no outro dia com as vestes completamente amassadas, o cabelo desarrumado, e a cara amassada por ter usado um livro de travesseiro. Deu um salto da cama e deparou-se com o dormitório dos Slytherins anormalmente vazio.

Ele olhou para seu relógio e percebeu que já eram 08h e 45 da manhã.

"Merda." Foi tudo que ele conseguiu pensar. Sem nem sequer passar por um espelho, uma atitude completamente indigna de sua parte, ele achou, caminhava rapidamente entre os corredores das masmorras, lançando um feitiço nas vestes para que elas desamassassem, e ajeitando os fios revoltosos com a mão. E como sempre, ele estava praticamente impecável quando adentrou as portas de carvalho do Grande Salão.

Se sentou entre seus colegas de casa, sendo recebido por uma Pansy, como sempre, grudenta demais para o humor do loiro.

"Onde é que você estava?" Perguntava ela com sua voz esganiçada. "Achei que você ia perder mais aulas"

"Não é do seu interesse onde eu estava." Respondeu Draco, tentando parecer indiferente. "Preciso comer, estou morrendo de fome" E logo pegou as torradas mais próximas que tinha, passou manteiga e mel de qualquer jeito, e comia com veracidade.

E, seja por instinto, ou por ter pensando demais nela, ou ainda para confirmar suas suspeitas, ele se pegou procurando por Luna Lovegood na mesa da Ravenclaw. E não demorou muito para perceber que ela não estava lá.

Em nenhum lugar do salão, na verdade.

E mais uma vez, ele pensou tanto na garota que quando se deu por conta estava no corredor do terceiro andar, com seus colegas tentando chamar sua atenção de qualquer forma.

Ele só acordou de seu transe quando Zabini encostou no seu pulso esquerdo.

"O que vocês querem?" Perguntou o garoto, irritado. "Será que vocês precisam tanto assim de mim a ponto de não poderem fazer nada sem mim?"

Estupefatos, eles simplesmente recuaram quando Draco atravessou-os e entrou na Sala de DCAT sozinho e se sentou em uma carteira ao lado da janela, coisas que ela nunca fazia, para não queimar sua pele no sol.

"Devo estar ficando mesmo maluco" Pensou ele. "Ou essa garota se banha em poção do amor, ou estou definitivamente ficando maluco."

O prof. Snape entrou na sala de aula com seu humor "vamos-torturar-criancinhas" de sempre, e explicava alguma coisa sobre os efeitos do ataque dos dementadores, algo assim, Draco não prestou atenção. Até que Snape falara do beijo, e ele desistiu completamente de tentar entender que sons eram aqueles que a boca do Snape faziam.

Ele olhou pela janela, de onde era possível ver o lago negro, e um pedacinho da Floresta Proibida. "O melhor jeito de vê-la," pensou Draco "de longe". E enquanto admirava a paisagem ele viu, ao lado do lago, uma pequena silhueta de cabelos longos loiros tirando os sapatos.

E sem hesitar, Luna Lovegood entrou no lago como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Draco deu um pulo da mesa e colocou o nariz na janela, falando em alto e bom tom "O que essa maluca está fazendo?". No segundo seguinte, percebeu que não estava sozinho, e virou-se de frente para uma sala atônita e um Snape nada compreensivo.

"Sr. Malfoy, acho bom o senhor tratar seus ímpetos altruístas fora da sala", disse ele com a voz arrastada.

Sem disfarçar um remorso, Draco se retirou da sala, correndo pelos corredores e descendo as escadas de dois em dois degraus, desejando que a Lula Gigante estivesse dormindo profundamente.

Chegando perto do Lago, ele tentou mostrar alguma compostura, arrumando os cabelos loiros bagunçados pelo vento, lembrando que alguém como ele estar correndo pra salvar alguém como ela era algo extremamente humilhante. Mas algo em Luna anulava sua arrogância.

E então, uma cabeça emergiu das águas, e a garota, com um maiô azul tão estranho quanto a cena em si, se enrolou numa toalha e foi caminhando tranquilamente até Draco.

"Malfoy? Veio dar um mergulho matinal também?", ela perguntou torcendo o cabelo tranquilamente, enquanto o queixo do rapaz caía.

"Mergulho matinal? VOCÊ FAZ ISSO SEMPRE?"

"Sim", ela piscou os olhos salientes, sorrindo.

"Luna, você é… eu não sei o que você é", Draco disse chocado.

"Louca?"

"Você é incrível. Eu queria ter a sua autoconfiança", ele murmurou. A garota fez então uma careta engraçada, franzindo a testa e um bico, mas ele continuou, "mas não faça mais isso. Eu saí da sala preocupado com você, eu pensei que a Lula Gigante podia engolir você…"

"Não se eu não cutucá-la…"

"… que seja, Luna, mas, tome cuidado", falando isso, ele se aproximou dela, o suficiente para ver os cílios claros dela. Entendeu finalmente que ela não era uma veela… Luna tinha algo nela que prendia muito mais atenção do que beleza física. Era sua personalidade.

Deu mais um passo e inclinou-se até seu rosto, os olhos fechando à espera de um beijo, talvez nele Draco pudesse protegê-la de sua inocência, ou salvá-lo de seu destino…

"O que você está fazendo?", Luna perguntou com a mesma voz calma de sempre, trazendo Draco de novo à realidade.

"Hmm… eu ia… ãhn… nada", ele foi murmurando desconcertado, querendo se enfiar num buraco na terra, ou talvez aproveitar o Lago e ser engolido pela Lula Gigante. "Tchau"

Draco foi caminhando devagar de volta para o pátio, quando ouviu a voz da garota, "Tchau, Draco. Vamos conversar mais vezes. Isso foi interessante"

* * *

><p><strong>Essa fic foi feita pra um projeto do 6v, mas confesso que ficou melhor do que a encomenda. Era pra ser algo trash, mas foi ficando fluffly, hahahaha<br>Duds, foi muito feliz fazer uma fic com você, mon mari! (L)**


End file.
